


Outside Her Experience

by Black_Knight



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Knight/pseuds/Black_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia asks Kalinda for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Her Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomizer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomizer/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [Une nouvelle expérience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/693961) by [hotladykisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses)



It hadn’t been her intent, but dumbfounding Kalinda Sharma did fit nicely into Alicia’s planned theme for the new year.

Kalinda finally speaks. “You want firearm lessons?”

“Yes,” Alicia confirms neutrally, while internally basking in Kalinda’s reaction. She hasn’t felt this cheerful in a long time.

Kalinda’s eyes narrow. “Do you feel you’re in danger?”

She takes a step forward, putting Alicia in mind of when she’d offered to “talk” to Amber Madison, and Alicia quickly replies in the negative. Teasing is all well and good, but when she's glimpsing Kalinda’s dangerous side, it’s time to stop.

“Then why?”

“New Year’s resolution. I’ve decided to try things outside my experience.” And she wants to know what Diane got for the several thousand dollars she’d paid Kalinda.

They meet that Saturday at a shooting range outside Chicago. Kalinda starts Alicia out with a 9mm and a no-nonsense lecture about gun handling and safety. Alicia’s heard and read bits of it in books and movies, but Kalinda insists on covering the subject thoroughly before she even lets Alicia touch anything. Then she shows her how to clean the pistol, and by the time they’re done with that, Alicia has knowledge of every part of the weapon she’s soon to shoot.

Finally they get down to the actual shooting. Kalinda tells Alicia about squeezing rather than pulling the trigger, and keeping the rest of her hand relaxed. She instructs Alicia, without touching her - always a careful distance - on the proper shooting stance. Then they put on the protective gear, and for the first time in her life, Alicia Florrick fires a gun. Kalinda had prepared her for the recoil, but it’s still an experience, and her shot lands in the white area outside the target figure. She makes adjustments, and the next shot is closer. By the time she’s finished her third magazine, she can land shots consistently somewhere in the chest region. (For this first session, Kalinda’s told her not to get cute with head shots.)

They have one more magazine, but Alicia’s hand is tired - and really, she wants to see Kalinda shoot. So Kalinda takes the pistol and squares up her stance as Alicia watches, standing back a little bit, riding the adrenaline wave of having fired 45 shots. Kalinda begins firing, and Alicia’s not surprised when her first five shots land dead center of either the chest or the head. What she is surprised by (though should she be, really?) is how hot Kalinda looks, all black leather and neat updo and sure shooting.

Alicia moves forward with no very clear thought in her mind, and finds her fingers tapping Kalinda’s shoulder in a playful rhythm, not “turn around” but more –

“Are you trying to distract me?” Kalinda turns her head to ask before she fires again, and this shot lands in the center of the neck.

Alicia laughs, but it feels somewhat fake, a cover excuse. She keeps up the tapping, now on both of Kalinda’s shoulders, and tries to remember exactly when they’ve ever touched before. The victory party - tipsy, holding out her hand to Kalinda, Kalinda taking it and letting Alicia pull her across the room. Just like she’s letting Alicia do all this annoying tapping while high on adrenaline.

Kalinda lets Alicia get away with everything.

That recognition emboldens Alicia, and since Kalinda is still firing accurately, she redoubles her efforts - only, her tapping fingers now flatten out, and she slides her hands down Kalinda’s body to her waist. Her own body comes up against Kalinda’s back instinctively, and it feels _so_ good, warmth spreading all along her belly and pelvis. As Alicia’s mind starts blowing out, she remembers the other time she and Kalinda have touched: A slap of the hand, Alicia slightly panicked and thrilled both by her daring, Kalinda’s bedroom eyes and a sexy “Ow.”

Bedroom eyes. Sexy “Ow.” Kalinda luxuriantly settling back into her chair with all the coiled energy of a jungle cat.

She’s an idiot.

Kalinda squeezes the trigger five times in quick succession, emptying out the magazine. Alicia sees all five shots are in the same spot, but _outside_ the target figure, and her breath catches. Her head feels like it’s about to burst from the pressure, so she pulls off her headphones. Kalinda drops the gun on the shelf in front of her and turns around, and the front of her body comes against Alicia’s, turning Alicia into an open flame. Their lips meet, and it’s the hungriest first kiss Alicia’s ever experienced. Kalinda is cool leather under her hands and hot tongue in her mouth, and Alicia’s intent enough on devouring her that she decides she doesn’t need air.

Kalinda ends it, finally, and pulls off her own headphones while Alicia takes a breath. Then Kalinda puts her arms around Alicia’s neck and brings her head down to hers. Alicia is shocked by how different _this_ kiss is - slow and thorough, almost sweet. A lover’s kiss.

Alicia breaks this one off, and moves her head far back enough that she can really see Kalinda’s face. Their shooting glasses are clear enough to see through, but still a physical barrier, and Alicia takes off hers and then Kalinda’s, feeling somehow that this is as intimate an act as removing clothes. Kalinda’s eyes are fully exposed now, vulnerable.

Alicia starts to ask, “Isn’t–”

“Isn’t,” Kalinda answers.

 Of course. What was Alicia thinking? Kalinda might be a casual kisser, has probably kissed dozens of people casually, but Alicia Florrick and Kalinda Sharma could never kiss casually. It’s never been casual _anything_ with them, not even when they were doing tequila shots. From the beginning, Alicia realizes, under the friendship and fun it was always deadly serious. For the highest stakes.

She feels something breaking in her, that tight ball of anger and resentment and confusion she’s been carrying for so long, and a cool blue feeling streaming out like a river, filling her entire body. It’s relief, she thinks. Something that was wrong is right again.

Kalinda’s not looking relieved at all, but incredibly uncertain. Alicia’s never before been viscerally aware of how much bigger she is than Kalinda. As she looks, Kalinda seems to shrink even further, and Alicia hates that, feels how wrong it is, so she kisses Kalinda again. She wraps her arms around Kalinda and pulls her against her body as tight as she can, and Kalinda certainly doesn’t feel small anymore now, with all of them in contact.

When they break apart this time, Kalinda’s the one who asks, “Isn’t–”

“Is,” Alicia acknowledges. “But that’s not why.” Kissing Kalinda, making love with her as Alicia knows they’ll be doing shortly, is because this fire will not be satisfied any other way. Not because it’s outside her experience.

Kalinda looks like her self-assured Kalinda self again – mostly, there’s still a softness in her expression that Alicia’s unaccustomed to – and she kisses Alicia again. This one is much shorter than the others, one for the road, because it’s time for them to go elsewhere. They turn away from each other to gather up their things.

Outside in the parking lot, Kalinda opens the car door for Alicia, but Alicia doesn’t get in. They look at each other and ask at the same time, “Is–”

At that, both smile. It’s not needed, but they answer together, just to reinforce that they’re officially back on that same wavelength they’d always shared.

“Is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promised randomizer that I'd participate in Yuletide with her, and then missed the deadline. So I went back to sweetjamielee's 2012 Lockhart Gardner Ficathon and pulled a couple of randomizer's unfilled Kalicia prompts. This one is for "Alicia/Kalinda: firearm lessons." Happy Yuletide, random!


End file.
